Feelings
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Just some short little thing. Kageyama feels stuff. May continue, but I'm not really sure yet.


The sun was bright, beating down on the asphalt and, in turn, making everything unbearably hot. The ground was hot, the ait was hot, everything was hot. Tobio Kageyama, being the cold and bitter man he was, hated the heat. So, as the sun shone down on the Earth mercilessly, Kageyama was subsequently put in a bad mood. And in a bad mood he would stay, mumbling curses toward the sun as he made his was to volleyball practice.

Kageyama had many reason to hate the heat. To name one, having to sweat his way through practice on probably the hottest day of the season. Kageyama hated sweating through his clothes, so it was looking to be probably the worst day for the poor, poor first year student.

There was one other thing, though. One thing that Kageyama hated more than the unbearable summer heat and even more than practicing in a hot gym with a bunch of sweaty teenage boys. That one thing had a name; Shoyo Hinata. The mere thought of the other made Kageyama visibly shudder as he walked, earning him a few strange looks from others passing by. It's not that Kageyama hated Hinata himself. Quite the contrary, although you'd never ever catch him saying that out loud lest someone from the team hear and tease him for the rest of eternity. No, he didn't hate him, he just hated how the other seemed to feed off the never-ending sunshine beaming down. With Hinata acting that way, Kageyama had a feeling he'd be stuck practicing well into the night.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself, kicking a rock down the sidewalk. He was approaching the gym at the school, and he felt a soft twitch in his eye when he got close enough to hear Hinata yelling indistinctly at their fellow teammates. He sighed softly, his temples already throbbing at the thought of Hinata shouting at him constantly throughout the next few hours.

As annoyed as he was, however, Kageyama had noticed lately that he would get a weird knot in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought of Hinata. He was confused, having never felt this way toward anyone else in his life. He panted a bit, the hot air getting difficult to breathe. "It's probably nothing." He grumbled, trying to keep his mind off of it so he could stay focused at practice. He groaned as he approached the gym, anticipating how disgustingly hot is was in there. Just as he was about to walk through the door, a volleyball slammed into the wall next to him, causing him to stagger and nearly drop his gym bag. "Shit!" He shouted, grabbing the wall to regain his balance.

Something loud and bright bounded over to Kageyama, his face bright and happy. "Sorry, Kageyama!" Hinata shouted, grabbing the ball and looking at the raven-haired teen. "Are you ready to start?"

Kageyama felt his throat tighten and the knot in his stomach came back. He stayed quiet for a moment, trying to force the feeling away or ignore it. When Hinata continued to stare at him, Kageyama shook his head a bit a put on his usual scowl. "Tch, be patient. I still need to get changed." He shoved past the shorter male and made his way to the club room to change.

Kageyama didn't even have to turn around to know the other was pouting. "What's got you so grumpy?" He said before jogging back to where the others were and letting Sugawara toss to him in the meantime.

Kageyama huffed and ran up to the club room, closing the door behind him. His cheeks were tinted pink and his breathing was heavy. "God, what's wrong with me?" He rubbed at his eyes, hoping this action would force away the feelings he had. He huffed as he started stripping down, a feeling of frustration bubbling up. Why was he feeling like this? What was he feeling in the first place? These two questions and many more swam through his head. He didn't know and, thinking on it, he decided he didn't want to know. He decided to ignore it and pretend he didn't feel it, hoping that doing so would make it go away.

He hadn't realized exactly how long he had been submerged in his thoughts, and jumped when he heard knocking on the door. "Kageyama, hurry up! I wanna practice with you!" Hinata yelled through the door. Kageyama felt his cheeks darken at the other's comment, huffing and pulling his shorts up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He shouted back, tucking his things back in his bag and tucking it in one of the lockers. He shook his head before he left, trying to clear his head a bit. He went toward the door and opened it, ignoring the butterflies that came about when he looked at his teammate's face. "Let's just go already, I'd rather be hot while practicing than sitting here." He once again pushed past the other, trying not to look at the other again. 'It's nothing, stop worrying. Maybe I'll ask Suga-san about it later. He's good at this kinda stuff.' Kageyama thought to himself, shaking it off and focusing on practice for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sugawara watched Hinata bounding away to go and get Kageyama, sighing softly and waving Daichi over to him. "Can I ask you something?" He murmured, leaning over so Daichi could hear him better. The other nodded, leaning in as well. "Have you noticed that Hinata ad Kageyama have been acting strangely lately? Well, Kageyama has been acting weird with Hinata."

The other hummed softly and nodded chewing on his lip thoughtfully. "Yeah, it's weird. Why are you asking?" He felt his eyebrow twitch as he watched Tanaka rip his shirt off after spiking on Tsukishima. He decided to ignore it, focusing on what Sugawara was saying instead.

"I think I know why." Daichi raised in eyebrows in surprise and moved closer instinctively and urging the other on. Getting the hint, Sugawara continued on. "Well, you see, have you ever really liked someone? So much to the point that it's pretty much all you think about and you can't really face them anymore?" Daichi tipped his head to the side, confused. Sugawara sighed, shaking his head. "What I'm saying is that Kageyama is super into Hinata."

Daichi gasped and looked as Kageyama and Hinata walked back into the gym. "Seriously? I didn't think Kageyama could feel anything." He and Suagwara snickered for a moment before going back to their conversation. "Should we say something? I feel like we should."

Sugawara shook his head quickly before straightening, smiling brightly. "No, I don't think so. They'll both figure it out eventually." He shot another smile Daichi's way before going back to practice. Daichi shook his head and did the same, knowing that, somehow, Sugawara was right.


End file.
